Sweet Talk
by MissWriteress16
Summary: While hunting for information on a suspect, Sam and Callen meet Nell's older sister Peyton. And we learn Nell's family is still determined to break down Callen's walls and bring him into the family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA; if I did, Nallen would so be a thing. Also, I'd be rich.**

* * *

"You really think we're going to find information on our guy here?"

Callen asked, turning to look at his partner who shrugged. "His roommate said he was fired from here just a week ago for reasons the owner didn't disclose. Seems to me they might be willing to tell us their information."

Callen inclined his head, turning his attention to the quaint little building they had parked in front of. He may not really care about aesthetics too much, but even he could admit the place seemed to have a charm to it.

It was a bakery situated on the corner a semi-busy street, enough customers to keep it running but not so much they were overworked. The grey stone and red brick exterior with the words _Artsy Bake_ written in thick black letters over the entrance was simple, yet effective.

Through the windows the agents could see a variety of treats that, quite frankly, Callen wanted to try. Sam caught his look and sighed heavily. "You know, one of these days your bad eating habits are going to catch up with you, and then _I'll_ be laughing my head off."

Callen shot him a smirk before walking towards the door, seeing his partner following him he opened the door and the bell jingled.

A young brunette made her way over, a big smile on her face. "Hello gentlemen, welcome to Artsy Bake, where our treats are both delicious and pleasing to the eye! How may I help you?"

Sam and Callen pulled out their badges causing her to frown. "We need to speak to the owner, is she around?"

The brunette bit her lip, opening her mouth to reply when she was cut off. "It's fine Elise."

The girl turned and the men looked over their shoulders to see a woman with short blonde hair making her way over. They both frowned when, as she was coming closer, they saw what was clearly a bruise on the left side of her face.

"Hello you must be Agents Callen and Hanna," This made Callen narrow his eyes at her suspiciously. "It's nice to meet you, my sister has told me many things about you."

"And your sister would be?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman smiled. "I believe you might call her a pixie, if I'm not mistaken."

Callen stared. "You're one of Nell's sisters." Sam also stared as both he and the team had been informed of Nell's siblings the morning after Callen had his nose broken.

Deeks had almost hyperventilated because, apparently, Julia Stone was one of his favorite actresses. He had watched almost every movie she had been in and re-watched every episode she was featured in. Heck, he even refused to skip the _commercials_ she was in.

Needless to say he had begun bugging Nell about getting an autograph while Sam and Kensi took turns busting Callen's chops about getting his ass kicked by an actress of all people.

Callen, being Callen, ignored them and instead asked Nell where her sister learned the moves she had used on him. Nell, grateful for him rescuing her from Deeks, explained that Julia learnt a few moves from her movies but the majority was taught to her by SEALS, Marines and even a few _CIA agents_ here and there. And Nell, and the rest of her siblings, had the same general training as well.

They stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, thinking she was pulling their leg, but Hetty herself stepped in and commented she was impressed when she saw Julia-at only _fourteen_ -take down a SEAL in less than two minutes.

Callen basically decided he was lucky Julia didn't decide to break his bones for breaking in, and pitied anyone who tried to go up against Nell or her siblings.

"If you would follow me?" Peyton gestured, heading towards her office with the two agents trailing behind her.

She shut the door when they entered, gesturing for them to take a seat. Callen sat in a rather comfortable black chair, and took the time to look around.

The office was located in the far corner of the kitchen, separated by glass panes that made it possible for Callen to see the bakers hard at work. The desk was rather simple, a white tabletop with matching legs. Off to the side was a matching bookcase filled with what he assumed were cookbooks and he could also see a file cabinet.

What caught his attention, however, were the pictures of Peyton and two children, a boy who looked to be the same age as Sam's daughter Kamran and a girl who looked to be a few years younger.

Sam apparently noticed too. "You have kids?"

Peyton smiled, glancing at the photo. "Yes, Ryan and Lily. Ryan is eleven and Lily is five."

"No husband?" He continued, glancing at her empty ring finger. She smiled weakly.

"We divorced two years ago." She waved her hand, as if banishing the thought away. "In any case, I'm assuming you're here to ask about James Smith."

"Yes, we understand he used to work for you until a week ago." Callen's eyes narrowed when he took in her bruise. "I'm assuming that bruise has something to do with that."

Peyton flushed before sighing heavily. "He worked deliveries and I learned he was using them to funnel drugs to some of his bodies." Her blue eyes flashed in anger. "Needless to say I wasn't impressed and fired him on the spot.

"And he didn't take it well." Sam gestured at her face. She nodded. "Elise was his original target, she was close to him than I was, but I stepped in front of her and got hit instead."

"That's admirable of you." Callen commented. She chuckled. "Elise…" She paused.

"Elise didn't have an easy home life before she moved here to work for me, I promised her she would be safe," She looked at the agents intently. "I made sure I kept my promise."

Callen swallowed, filled with a sudden burst of admiration for the woman before him. She was clearly only in her early thirties, was already divorced with two kids she had to support and had been in the foster system for an undetermined amount of time.

Yet she still showed a kind heart, standing up for one of her employees against a man who might have been dangerous. In that moment, he saw the resemblance to Nell.

"Do you know where we might find him?" Sam asked, breaking Callen out of his thoughts. Peyton nodded, rolling her chair to open one of the filing cabinet drawers and pulling out a piece of paper.

"When I fired James, I was worried some of his contacts may come after me, so I asked, uh, _someone_ to find out their names and addresses." She slid the paper across to the agents. Callen took the paper, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I want to know who got this for you?" She smiled innocently. "Let's just say I have some contacts in pretty high places.

"Your mother?" Callen wondered. Nell _had_ told him her mother worked in a high-profile position at the State Department.

"Maybe…or one of my brothers." Callen just decided to let it go, absently thinking he should _never_ try to get on Nell or any of her siblings' bad side.

Peyton showed the agents to the front of the shop. "Oh and Agent Callen, before you leave?" The man turned to see her hand him a pink box. "I was told you might have a sweet tooth."

Callen grinned as Sam sighed and shook his head beside him. "Peyton, this might be the start of a beautiful friendship."

She beamed up at him, and Callen was suddenly hit with the thought that maybe Nell's family was slowly trying to bring him into their fold.

He found he didn't mind, not one bit.

* * *

So this was a really short piece, but I wanted to introduce another of Nell's sisters and also, again, show how Nell's family is slowly adopting Callen into their ranks. Interesting tidbit, three of Nell's siblings (not including Peyton) also have children but none of them are married. I'll leave you wondering as to why. Hope you enjoyed and I should have another story up soon. Maybe it'll be a case-fic with Tori in it.

Also, I'm having an issue with the image manager where the edits I make aren't showing. I finished the covers for this and for Little Sisters last night but they didn't show up as changed. Anyone know why?


End file.
